The Boy Next Door
by TheShipper123
Summary: If this is already an idea, all credit goes to it's rightful owners. InuYasha characters belong to creator. Plot twists will happen a lot, and characters might be a bit OOC. Thank you!
1. The Boy Next Door

For as long as Kagome had lived, she had never been popular. Every day, she had eaten lunch alone, but she didn't mind. Without other people distracting her, she could focus on him. He had always lived right next door to her, but they hadn't too him since they were kids, playing in the sand at school. He was to perfect.

He was sixteen to her fifteen. He had snow white hair down to his waist, he always wore a baseball cap, and he could almost always be found playing ball with other boys in the street. He was strong, fast, agile, and sexy. Every day, Kagome came closer and closer to starting a conversation with him.

Every day, she told herself that that would be the day that she told him how she felt. Today, though, she felt confident that she could actually do it. At least, she did, until he didn't come to school that day. She wept internally while her teacher droned on and on about things she had read about when she was thirteen. The clock seemed to move slower and slower.

As soon as she got home, she started on her homework. When she finished, she felt confident that he had just skipped school. She ran outside, expecting to see him playing ball with the other boys. She looked outside, but instead of the boy, his older brother Sesshomaru was playing basketball with the other boys. "InuYasha, where are you?" she whispered.


	2. Worried

When InuYasha didn't show up for school the next day, or the day after that, Kagome started to worry. As soon as school ended on the fourth day of his absence, she ran over to his house. She knocked on the door, and Sesshomaru answered. "Is InuYasha here?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru simply nodded his head. "Is he okay?" Kagome asked. "I haven't seen him at school for four days, and no-one has said anything about him being sick or anything, so I was getting kinda worried."

Kagome blushed. She always said way to much when she was nervous. "InuYasha came down with the stomach flu." Sesshomaru said. "He should be back in school in a few days." With that, Sesshomaru closed the door, and Kagome was forced to head home. _What a jerk!_ Kagome thought.

When Kagome walked inside, she ran to her room and flopped on her bed. She had finished her homework earlier, during school, so she had nothing to in the time that she usually spent watching InuYasha. She sighed and ran down the stairs to ask her mother if there was anything that she needed help with.


	3. He's Back

When InuYasha was finally back at school, Kagome was sure that she could talk to him and tell him how she really felt, but he was always surrounded by him friends, who seemed to make a barrier between the two. Kagome still had a hope. She hoped that InuYasha would turn down playing ball in the street and stay at his house, where she could visit him and talk to him alone.

Kagome's wish came true, and InuYasha stayed in his house instead of playing in the street with the other boys. She could tell that he had wanted to play, because she saw him staring out the window sadly as Sesshomaru left for work. _Finally, I have him alone!_ Kagome thought. She told her mom that she was going next door, and marched happily out the door.

When Kagome knocked on the door this time, InuYasha answered. When he saw her, his face lost all signs of sadness and instead looked hopeful, like this was what he had been waiting for, too. "I came to see how you were feeling." Kagome said. InuYasha smiled and said "Would you like to come in for a bit and hang out?" Kagome nodded, her stomach now full of butterflies.

She and InuYasha laughed and played board games until the sun went down. "I have to go now." she said sadly. "Dinner should be about ready, and I don't want Mom to worry." "Can you come over here to hang out, and maybe stay for dinner tomorrow?" InuYasha asked. "I'll ask my mom. You'll know she said yes if I don't go home at sunset" Kagome replied, smiling as she ran home.


	4. Secrets

The next day, at school, Kagome didn't sit alone at lunchtime. InuYasha came and sat at her table, and they laughed and joked around until lunch was over, and their class went to gym. InuYasha showed her how to throw a baseball and the right way to kick a soccer ball. During history, they passed notes, and he walked home with her instead of taking the bus with his friends. Kagome had never felt happier.

"My mom said that I can stay for dinner!" Kagome said happily. "Great!" InuYasha smiled at her, flashing his perfect teeth. _Why is he so God damn attractive?_ Kagome asked herself, her stomach filling with butterflies again. "InuYasha, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." She said at the same time as InuYasha said "Kagome, I need to tell you something."

Kagome tried to keep the mask that hid how she really felt, but inside, she was thinking _Please don't let him be dating that snob Kikyo!_ "You go first" InuYasha said, blushing. "I-I-I" Kagome struggled to find the right words. "I love you!" she blurted out, then quickly covered her mouth and turned red all the way to the nape of her neck. "Which brings us to what I had to tell you." InuYasha began.


	5. Reviling a dark past

InuYasha told a really long story that ended with "-and that means that I'm half demon. God, I can't believe I finally found someone to trust with that secret." "But if you're a half demon, and you and Sesshomaru are half-brothers, is Sesshomaru a-" Kagome asked. "-a demon?" InuYasha let out a small, sexy laugh. "That he is, my dear." The way that he called her "my dear" mad her think that he returned her feelings.

"So, about what I said-" Kagome blushed. "-can we forget about that?" InuYasha looked embarrassed. "Why would you want to forget that? I sure don't. You feel- I mean- What I'm trying to say is-" Kagome smiled at him, and he finally just blurted it out, like she did. "I love you back!" he turned as red as she had.

"So, are we?"

"Yes."

They both blushed, and moved closer to one another. Kagome noticed for the first time that InuYasha smelled of something sweet, like nothing she had ever smelt before. She felt even move drawn to him. When they got to InuYasha's house, they sat on the doorstep, and leaned towards each other.


	6. Happy?

It was the most wonderful thing that Kagome had ever felt. She had never thought about what kissing would feel like, but even if she had, she never would have imagined it feeling this, right. InuYasha's friends ran out of their houses to come see if he wanted to play ball, but he didn't pull away. But of course, every perfect moment must end. InuYasha helped her to her feet, and they went inside.

They spent the rest of their time before dinner pranking Sesshomaru and InuYasha's little sister Rin. For dinner, they had ramen noodles. Kagome could tell that Sesshomaru didn't plan on her coming. InuYasha told him about it when he came home from work at 5:00pm. He looked pissed.

"Sesshomaru, lighten up!" InuYasha laughed. So Sesshomaru heated up some more instant ramen for Kagome and they finally settled down for some dinner. Rin was super exited that Kagome was here. Apparently, last time Kagome came, Rin was at her friend Shippo's house, but InuYasha had talked nonstop about how "Kagome was coming over again tomorrow". InuYasha blushed and kicked her under the table, which earned him a disapproving look from Sesshomaru.

InuYasha muttered something about Rin lying and slouched in his seat. Kagome giggled. She laughed and joked with InuYasha and his family for the rest of the meal, and she started to feel like the household was starting to get used to her. That night, she went home happy.


	7. confessions

**(Hey, guys. I kinda sorta maybe a little writers block, so this chapter is just gonna be my confessions about the time I spent writing this story up until now, because what the hell. Please enjoy and review, because I will really appreciate it, and I will review and view some of your work! PLEASE! Sorry, that sounded desperate. Enjoy!)**

I originally wrote the first chapter to annoy my sister because I wasn't writing Sesskag, but it started to develop from there.

I never actualy showed this to my sister, even though it was my plan. She found it online.

I like writing poems more than fanfic, but not as many people view poems, so I started posting fanfic.

I have tons of other unposted fanfic, but I wanted to finish at least this one first.

That is all (sadly)


	8. That Bitch!

Later that night, Kagome realized her mistake. She had forgotten to get InuYasha's phone number! She had run home that night, and she had only thought about getting back home by nine o'clock, which had been her mom's rule. It was the same for her snobby twin sister and wimpy younger brother. They all hated it.

 _If Kikyo and I weren't the same age, she would probably get to be out later._ Kagome thought bitterly. Kikyo always got the best of everything. _That Bitch almost got my Inu!_ Kagome thought about the time she had seen InuYasha for the first time, and Kikyo's roll in that event.

 _Kikyo dragged Kagome behind her through the mall. 'If I have to take you with me, at least learn to keep up!' Kikyo had scolded her as they wove through the busy store Kikyo had insisted they had to stop in. 'This isn't important!' Kagome had replied. She immediately changed her mind. She started to feel flustered, and her mind went completely blank._

 _InuYasha was standing on the other side of the corridor, just outside the store opposite to the one Kikyo obsessed over. He was laughing and joking with his friends. Kagome wished she could be there talking with them. She unknowingly began walking towards them. 'Kagome, get back here right now!' Kikyo yelled. 'Mom will be mad if you don't do what I say!' Kagome made the mistake of glancing towards her sister, and when she looked away, InuYasha was gone…._

"Kagome!" she was jolted out of her daydream by her mother calling for her. "Dinner is ready!" Kagome sighed and ran down the stairs. Kikyo was sitting at the head of the table, with the most fancy everything. _At least that Bitch didn't get InuYasha. The first thing she can't hold against me, or use to make me look bad._ Kagome thought as she took her place at the table.


	9. Never Truly

(Chapters will be longer now because the plot is more intense now. Please note that Hanicos is a cereal named after a random stuffie I have at my house. I did not mean to copy anyone, and if I did, sorry.)

The next morning, Kagome gave Kikyo a dirty look as she ate her cereal. It was her favorite brand, Hanicos, but today, they tasted dry and dusty. As she walked to the bus stop, she began to cough loudly. She decided to ignore it and kept rushing along.

InuYasha wasn't waiting for her, and the bus was late, so Kagome drifted into a bad mood. She almost tripped on her way to the principal's office to give her reason-of-tardiness. She heard mean laughter behind her, and turned to see Kikyo getting a book from her locker. Kagome shot her a dirty look as she trudged along.

When Kagome got to the office, it was crowded, so it took an hour for her to even get to Ms. Smitherson. After that, it was a half-hour conversation, and she had missed most of her first class, so Ms. Smitherson wrote a note for her. She walked into the classroom and tried to give her teacher the note, but he wouldn't accept it. "I don't want your forgery, you hooligan!" he whispered loudly, causing the whole class to jeer at her as she walked to her seat.

The rest of the day went by with the same attitude towards her. By the time she got home, she was ready for everything to be over, but school had just been the beginning. When she walked in the door, her mother called to her from the kitchen. Mrs. Higurashi was standing near the chair at the head of the table, where Kikyo sat waiting.

"Kagome," her mother began. "Kikyo tells me that you have been dating her boyfriend behind her back. Is this true?" "I-" she began.

"He's mine!" Kikyo interrupted, her perfect face blotched an ugly red color, and her voice rose to a yell.

"He is completely and totally **my** boyfriend!" Kagome yelled back at her.

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"GIRLS!" Mrs. Higurashi cut in.

"What's all the yelling about?" their little brother, Sota, asked from just inside the front door.

"Nothing! Go do your homework in your room!" Mrs. Higurashi called back. Sota nodded as he walked past the open door on his way to his room. Mrs. Higurashi directed her attention back to her daughters. Kagome was shooting her signature death glare at Kikyo, and Kikyo was mouthing something Mrs. Higurashi didn't approve of.

"Kagome! Kikyo!" Mrs. Higurashi shouted in an attempt to get their attention. Kagome flinched, but didn't look away from Kikyo, who didn't bat an eyelash.

"Kagome, call Inuyasha and break up with him! Kikyo, I don't want you seeing anyone either, and neither of you are allowed to go anywhere but home before and after school! Have I made myself clear?"

"Mom," the two girls chorused.

"I won't change my mind until you two sort out your priorities!" She replied.

Kagome shot Kikyo another dirty look as she ran up the stairs to her room. She threw herself onto her bed and sobbed into her pillows. When she calmed herself down enough, she sat up and reached for her phone. When she happened to glance out the window, it was already dark. She checked the time. It was 10:00 pm.

 _I've been crying for four hours!_ Kagome thought, shocked. _I guess it's too late to call him tonight. I'll call him tomorrow. Thank god it's Saturday tomorrow!_ She lay back down after setting her phone back down on the nightstand. Sleep claimed her almost immediately. Before she fell asleep, though, a thought crossed her mind: _Inuyasha can't be together. Never truly together._


	10. The nightmare

(this chapter is just Kagome's nightmare)

 _It was dark. Kagome was running blindly through what felt like cobwebs. There was something chasing her, and coming fast. She saw a light, a tiny beacon of hope, shining far ahead. She ran faster, but it seemed to drift away. When it stopped, she caught up with it. She reached for it, and she fell right through!_

…

 _She fell hard on the ground. Her vision cleared, and she was surrounded by stones. She found the proper places for hand and foot holds and climbed up. She reached the top almost immediately and breathed in the air. It was fresher than the air in the city, and it looked like she was in a forest._

 _She ran through the trees until she was a familiar face. Inuyasha was standing on the root of a tree at the edge of a clearing. No, his feet were above the ground…_

 _Kagome gasped. There was an arrow in his chest. His voice whispered harshly in her head. "Kikyo," his voice, usually warm and cheerful, now gave no sign of emotion. "You smell like the woman who left me here. Kikyo, you abandoned me! You left me alone!"_

" _NO!" Kagome screamed, fighting the voice, but she felt suddenly cold, like she herself were freezing away. "It wasn't me!"_

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

She woke up screaming.


	11. The Visit

(Hi guys! I hit a bit of writers block and I was hoping you could give me some ideas! Enjoy!)

Immediately, everyone in the house ran to Kagome's bedroom. Sota looked scared, Kikyo looked annoyed when she saw that it was nothing, and their mother looked concerned.

"Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi asked. "What happened?"

"Bad dream. It's nothing."

"I'm out!" Kikyo decided, and she sauntered back to her bedroom. Kagome let out a sigh of relief. _1 down_. She thought. _2 to go._

"What was your dream about?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"I can't remember." She lied.

"Kagome,"

"Yes?"

"Try to get some sleep. I have to go pick up Granny Kaede at 7:00, and Kikyo will be in charge. Sota, let's let your sister sleep."

Sota left with their mother, and Kagome lay back down. She closed her eyes and lay completely still. Sleep didn't come. But something else did.

"Kagome," a sharp whisper cut through the air, and there was a tap at the window. Kagome bit her tongue to keep from crying out. She took a deep breath and settled back down into the pillows. "Kagome!" there it was again. The tapping also began again.

Finally, she recognized the voice. "Inuyasha, what are you doing out there?" she whispered as she opened the window. "I'm looking for you! I heard your mom yelling from my house! Are you really going to…?" Here, InuYasha stopped.

"Come inside! It must be cold out there!" She whispered. "We'll talk once you're actually where I can see you!" Inuyasha did as he was told and Kagome closed the window behind him.

"Sooooooooo," Inuyasha pressed again.

"I don't really see any other choice. We can get back together once my mom cools off. I-" Kagome choked on her next words, and hot tears streamed down her cheeks. She mumbled something inaudible.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"I said I think you should go. My mom might come back to check on me."

Inuyasha opened the window and hopped out, but he turned back to her as he prepared for his leap, and for that second, Kagome saw hurt in his eyes. She pressed her face into the pillows and sobbed silently.

…..

She must have fallen asleep, because Kagome awoke to a pillow smacking her in the face. When she pushed it away, she saw Kikyo staring down her nose at her. Kagome frowned as she pulled herself into a sitting position.

"Get dressed." Was all Kikyo told her.

Kagome glared at her as she exited the room. She grabbed a blue tank top, a sea-green skirt, and a denim jacket from her dresser (can you imagine her in this?) and rushed into the bathroom to shower and change. When she emerged, Kikyo was standing outside with a towel, a hairbrush, a ton of hair ties and different headbands, and a long black dress that was way too formal for their grandmother's visit.

"Is something special happening today? Besides Granny Kaede coming, I mean." Kagome asked. Kikyo shook her head, her raven hair swishing back and forth gently. As she walked past Kagome, she shoved her aside and sneered at her. But that was just Kikyo. She was a perfect angel to everyone else.

Kagome hurried back to her room and sat down on her bed. She wanted to sit here and think about granny Kaede visiting, without Kikyo around to push her around. But instead of thinking, she listened. She had heard that heartbreak sharpened the senses, and she wanted to test it out. She listened to the birds chirping, and the wind whistling through the trees. Before she knew it, Granny Kaede was walking through her door.

(AN: starting in this chapter, Kagome will not be the only character the story focuses on. Please welcome Inuyasha in the third person!)

[Inuyasha!]

Before he and Kagome had gotten together, he had felt empty. He hadn't noticed until he felt whole again. After his conversation with Kagome, he felt emptier than he had ever felt before. He didn't speak at all for the rest of the weekend, and he would have stayed quiet for an even longer time, if it wasn't for what he saw.


	12. Denial

(AN: Sorry about the cliffhanger back there {in the last chapter}. Inuyasha saw granny Kaede walking out of the house. He didn't know who she was. Story will be seen through the eyes of many characters, in third person, of course!)

Kaede had been watching both of her grand-daughters' behavior very closely. Kikyo was an angel as usual, but she seemed distant, like something (or someone) she loved had been taken away. Kagome was clearly bothered by something. She seemed to be trying to hide it. At lunch, Kagome drew a sketch of a boy with long hair and dog ears on her napkin.

 _Ah. 'Tis the hanyou InuYasha that has stolen her heart._

…...

(AN: thank you Mastodonbrawler365 Karma **is** getting Kikyo's "Bitch Ass.)

Kikyo couldn't believe her plan actually worked! Kagome had seemed distant since their mother had spoken to them the other night, and Inuyasha was free to date! Of course, she hadn't suspected her mother to ban boys from both of them. She silently cursed herself for not thinking the plan through.

…

Kagome sketched absentmindedly and poked her noodles with a chopstick. She tried to seem happy, but her mind wandered to Inuyasha every time she tried to think about something else. Once she finally thought about him, she couldn't think about anyone else.

"Kagome?" she didn't look up.

"Kagome! Look at me!" it was her mother. She looked away from her ramen, and met her mom's gaze.

"Kagome, I know you're upset but the least you can do is pretending that you care about us. Kagome sighed and forced all thoughts about Inuyasha to the back of her mind. Everyone looked at her expectantly, as if waiting for her to spark a conversation.

(AN: for the rest of this chapter {and maybe for the rest of the whole fan fic, IDK} it is only Kagome and Inuyasha)

…

He thought of how much he wanted to kiss her, to feel the gentle brush of her lips against his just one more time.

…

She began to sweat, trying desperately to think of a topic.

…

He internally screamed for her to come back.

…

She opened her mouth, preparing to speak.

…

A single tear slid down his cheek.

…

"So," she began.

…

Sesshomaru entered his room, preparing a comforting speech.

…

She stood suddenly, pushing her food away.

…

"I don't want to hear it." He scowls, but his voice quivers.

…

"I can't do this!" she yells.

…

"I won't hear this!" he yells.

(HA! You have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens next {don't hate me!}!)


	13. Trouble On The Horizon

(AN: Sorry about the tensing changing from past to present suddenly. Also, sorry about the cliffhanger in that last chapter. OMG, I sound like Uncle Rick {Rick Riorden to those who don't know}, so sorry. Enjoy!)

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi's voice sliced through the air like a knife, but Kagome rushed faster up the stairs.

…

"Inuyasha, are you in need of someone to tell your feelings to?" Sesshomaru asked. He then quickly added "If so, go find Rin."

…

Kagome's mother got up and ran after her. _20 steps until the top._ Kagome thought.

…

"Go away!" Inuyasha yelled, throwing a pillow at his brother with his full demonic energy.

…

 _19, 18, 17._

…

Sesshomaru turned away.

…

 _16._

"Kagome, stop." Her mother's voice is calm, yet commanding.

 _15, 14._

His hand inched towards the doorknob, clearly waiting for Inuyasha to change his mind.

…

 _13, 12, 11, 10. Halfway there._

…

Inuyasha tossed another pillow, and Sesshomaru took the hint, exiting the room.

…

"Kagome, get back here!"

 _9, 8, 7._

…

Inuyasha stood up and walked over to where his pillows had landed on the floor.

…

 _6, 5, 4, 3._

…

Rin walked in, and Inuyasha groaned loudly.

…

 _2._

…

"Go away. I'm busy."

…

Time seemed to slow as Kagome lifted her foot for the final time, almost to the top.

"Kagome, don't walk up that last step! Put your foot down next to the other like my good girl."

…

"Sesshomaru sent Rin in. He wanted Rin to check on you."

…

Her foot began to come down.

…

His patience was running out.

…

Her heartbeat quickened.

…

He pushed Rin away when she tried to approach him.

…

"I'm not a child!" she yelled. "And I'm not your 'good girl'!"

…

"Go away!" he yelled. "I don't want to talk!"

…

Her foot came down at the top of the stairs.

…

Rin walked away sadly.

…

Mrs. Higurashi gasped as Kagome ran to her room and locked the door.

…

Inuyasha lay back down and screamed into his pillows.

…

Kagome lay down and screamed into her pillows.

…

Mrs. Higurashi and Sesshomaru yelled the same thing at the same time. "You are in big trouble!"


	14. Introductions

(Sup guys? Chapter 13 time, so I figured since 13 is unlucky, we skip ahead for, say, 4 or 5 days to Friday the 13! But Kikyo's the one with the worst luck {you're welcome, Mastodonbrawler365}.)

Kagome gasped loudly as she woke up from another nightmare. Every night, Inuyasha's face had flashed through her dreams, accusing her of _wanting_ to leave him. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Her mouth hung slightly open. The dream had happened so many times that she had begun to believe everything dream Inuyasha told her.

...

Inuyasha couldn't sleep. He couldn't eat. He couldn't do anything but think about Kagome. Beautiful Kagome, with her long raven hair, eyes as brown as the rich earthen soil, and soul purer than an angel. After a night of staring blankly at the walls, Inuyasha was ready to get out of the house, but school was not his first idea. He thought about ditching, but Sesshomaru would kill him if he even thought about it. He sighed.

…

Kagome's school day was normal up until lunch. Word got around to her that Kikyo had a new boyfriend. She walked away and sat down alone at her table before she could catch his name (or buy her lunch!). As it always did when she was bored, her mind wandered to Inuyasha. A few minutes later, she heard a scream.

…

Inuyasha's school day was normal up until lunch. He was in the front of the lunch line when something strange caught his eye. Kagome was with another boy! At least, he thought it was Kagome, but upon further inspection, he saw that it was Kikyo. The boy had black hair, darker than Kagome's or Kikyo's, and it was tied back in a ponytail. He wore some kind of priest's outfit, and he carried with him a shakujo. He made a sudden movement, and Kikyo screamed.

…

She heard Kikyo yell.

…

He heard Kikyo yell.

…

"You PERVERT!" the accusation was echoed by a girl with a high ponytail, pink eyeliner, and a form hugging pink and black outfit that looked really comfortable and easy to move in. Kagome had to stifle a laugh as the girl slapped the boy in the face, and Kikyo hit him over the head with her purse. Both hit him at least five times.

…

Inuyasha sighed. He had seen the same thing happen before. Ponytail boy groped girls and was hit by the girl he was always hanging out with and the girl his perverted actions were focused on. It was getting kind of old. He wondered why Kikyo got near him in the first place.

…

Kagome watched in awe as Kikyo stormed off (probably to go cry in the bathrooms), saying "I can't believe I dated you! It's over, you PERVERT!" Once she was out of the lunch area, Kagome went over to see who could possibly get someone so steamed up.

…

Inuyasha was actually impressed at how mad the pervert had made Kikyo. He began to make his way to where they were standing, but stopped when he saw Kagome almost halfway there. He ducked into the hallway (he was near a door) and seemed to melt into the shadows.

…

"Hi, my name's Kagome!" Kagome said once she reached them.

"Hi." The other girl said. "I'm Sango, and this is Miroku"

(OH THE AGONY! Another cliffhanger. I apologize, but it is for dramatic purposes. I know Miroku is usually referred to as a lecher and not a pervert, but I am original. Please review!)


	15. Gettin' Friendly and Showin' emotions

(In the last chapter, there was lunchtime on a Friday. They don't have half days. I probably should have clarified that. Enjoy and review!)

Inuyasha refused to go near the girl for the rest of the day, since Kagome was always be her side. After lunch, the boy wandered away, giving Inuyasha the sneaking suspicion that they weren't as close as he had first thought. In the hall between classes, (different times that day) Inuyasha was able to get to know the boy (Miroku, of course!), and was comfortable enough with him by the end of the day to talk about his failed romance and invite him over.

…

By the end of the day, Kagome and Sango had exchanged phone numbers and different stories about how silly little brothers could be (Sango had a little brother named Kohaku {duh, who else}) As soon as Kagome got home, she ran up to her room and started texting Sango. She almost forgot about Kikyo's "boyfriend." _**Almost.**_

…

As soon as Inuyasha and Miroku walked into the house, Inuyasha grabbed a chocolate chip cookie that Rin had made in her toy oven and yelled that he had a friend over. He immediately realized that he chose the wrong words.

"Is Kagome back?" a small voice called from upstairs.

"NO! It's my friend Miroku!"

"When will Kagome visit again?"

"Never if you don't be quiet!"

"Leave her alone!" a small voice. A small child with a shock of red hair ran down the stairs, with Rin at his heels.

"Who are you, brat?"

"I'm not a brat, and my name's Shippo!"

Inuyasha groaned. "Your voice is murder, brat."

"I'm not a brat!"

Miroku cleared his throat. "If you please, calm the hell down!"

…

(AN: Kagome and Sango's text conversation will be _**bolded and tilted.**_ )

 _ **Kag: what's up?**_

 _ **Sango: what are your opinions on Miroku?**_

 _ **Kag: …**_

 _ **Kag: …**_

 _ **Kag: …**_

 _ **Kag: u like him don't u?! OMG!**_

 _ **Sango: it's not what you think! Okay?**_

 _ **Kag: IDK if I believe you…..**_

…

After Shippo and Rin had gone upstairs, Inuyasha and Miroku sat down at the table and "started on homework". After about five minutes, they went outside to play baseball in the street.

…

A sudden jolt of memory ran through her mind as Kagome's mother's car pulled up at the curb and Kagome started to go down the stairs to meet her at the door. She threw the door open.

"Mom, Kikyo was dating a pervert, they just broke up today!" She yelled all in one breath, before breathing deeply.

"WHAT? KIKYO!" _She's in trouble now!_ thought Kagome gleefully.

…

[Sesshy perspective]

The front door flew open, and Sesshomaru looked up. He was on his bed, polishing a Katana that he kept by his bed, a final gift from his father. He still remembered the day Inu No Taisho had left, promising that he would come back….

 _Stop it!_ Sesshomaru scolded himself. _I musn't dwell on the past!_ He polished his sword more vigorously. That was when he heard Inuyasha yell something about a friend being there, then he heard an argument between Inuyasha, Rin, and the young Kit, Shippo. Then, an unfamiliar voice (probably Inuyasha's friend) scolded them. Sesshomaru smiled, for a split second, just a flicker of emotion with no-one there to see him.


	16. Remembering

(Hi guys! This chapter is Sesshomaru remembering when and why Inu No Taisho left! Enjoy! Also, Inu No Taisho was a sheriff.)

 _Sesshomaru shivered in the cold morning air. He glanced at Inuyasha, who seemed just as cold, if not more. The two brothers were used to saying goodbye to their father. He was constantly sent to another city to investigate new crimes. All of the places he went to were too dangerous to take children, so he left Sesshomaru in charge of little Inuyasha._

 _This time, he was leaving to investigate a string of child molesting. He boarded a ship and waved to his two sons until they were out of sight. Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha, who was crying silently. He took his hand, the last show of affection that they would share in their lives. The two brothers walked silently back to the house._

 _The next few days were as normal as they could be without Inu No Taisho occupying the big arm chair, complaining about how hard it was to be a single parent. Inuyasha played in the street with the girl, Kagome, and Sesshomaru did his best to take care of him. The next week, a basket arrived on the doorstep. The small card read: I tried to send Rin to her father, but he was gone._

 _Sesshomaru struggled to keep his mask up, but his heartbeat quickened, and he gasped. He tore the tag off of the basket handle and threw it in the trash, convinced that it was to keep Inuyasha safe. He picked up the basket and took the infant, Rin, to the nursery, where he and Inuyasha had been raised. Once Rin was asleep, Sesshomaru sat down, trying to figure out what the sender had meant by "gone"._

 _It must have been his mother that sent Rin. Who else would know where Inu No Taisho lived. So Rin must be his little sister! He resisted the urge to run out and tell Inuyasha. But he forced himself to stay. It dawned on him that gone must have meant dead, deceased. He knew that if he wailed or cried, he would surely wake Rin up, so he struggled to stay calm. He walked to the door and called Inuyasha inside to tell him everything that happened._


	17. Revenge is sweet

Sesshomaru silently cursed himself. The door was open and his mother's note was in his hand. He had been caught up in the memory, so happy to see his father's face again, and now his face and sword were wet with tears. Blade still in his hand, he made a fist. Blood trickled into his lap. He resisted the urge to cry out. _Pain can only make me stronger._

…

Kagome stood silently in the kitchen as her mother yelled at Kikyo for about the hundredth time. She had been planning this scene since lunchtime, but she didn't feel happy. Something deep in her gut told her 'this is wrong'.

"Mom," Kagome tried to speak, but Kikyo stopped her by putting up a finger (AN: I won't say which one :^) )

"Mom, this is good, right? Kagome can date Inuyasha because I've moved on. Right?" Kagome held her breath, waiting for her mother's reply.

"Well,"

…

"Throw it here!"

"Over here!"

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha and Miroku each threw the ball one more time before Miroku had to leave. Once his friend was gone, Inuyasha said goodbye and walked into the house. He heard gentle crying from upstairs, and he followed the sound to Sesshomaru's room. the door was open, and Sesshomaru sat on his bed, crying over a small note, a basket strewn across the floor. _He must remember that day_. Slowly, Inuyasha walked away.

...

"I guess I trust you. You can date again."

"Yes! I can't wait to call Naraku!" Kikyo yelled.

"Not so fast. I said Kagome could date. **You** dated a boy behind my back. You're grounded, and I don't want you going anywhere but school and home!"

 _Ah. Revenge is sweet._ And with that thought, Kagome ran upstairs to text Inuyasha!


	18. I Swear On My Blood

(This chapter will be short. It's the end! You can totally hate me for this.)

Inuyasha jumped as the phone went off like a siren. He reached for it and picked it up without looking at the caller ID, if not only to stop the sound. "Hello?"

"Hey, Inuyasha."

"Kagome?"

"Yeah. And I have some really exiting news! You won't believe it!"

"Try me."

...

Rin was running. The wolf was still right behind her, she was scared, and she was lost. She tripped over a section of loose pavement, and the wolf pounced.

...

"Rin." The one word that escaped Sesshomaru's lips before he began to sob was the name of the lifeless child he held tightly in his arms. (AN: Sesshomaru has both arms for now. I will write a sequel.) _This is my fault. I shouldn't have let her walk home._ He stood, clutching her tightly to his chest, and started to walk home.

...

"What!? NO!"

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. This is the full truth."

"This isn't happening!"

"But it is."

Inuyasha ran to his room and sobbed into his pillows.

...

Once Inuyasha was gone, Sesshomaru set Rin's body on the couch and grabbed a knife. He sliced deeply into his arm.

"I swear on my blood that this girl, Rin, shall be properly avenged." In the distance, thunder growled like an angry wolf.


End file.
